


Is There Anybody There....?

by Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A little bit of Angst if you squint, Fluff, Ghost!Ragnor, Halloween references, He may well regret that, Magnus and Ragnor love to sass each other, Magnus really wants Alec to meet Ragnor, because both Ragnor and Magnus are too extra, but they love each other really, could this be the start of and Alec & Ragnor Brotp?, halloween is quiet in the shadowworld, seance, shameless name dropping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright/pseuds/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright
Summary: Whether he likes to admit it or not one of Magnus' greatest regrets is that Alec never got to meet his great friend Ragnor Fell. What he also doesn't like to admit is that having found Ragnor's seance spell he's tried more than a few times to get the damn thing working.When Clary is confused as to why its so quiet at Halloween Magnus is reminded of the one thing the mundanes have got right. On all Hallow's Eve the veil between the worlds is at its thinnest so maybe, just maybe, this is the night when he can finally get his boyfriend to meet his oldest friend.For Alec, his dreams of quiet night in with his boyfriend are rapidly disappearing but when has he ever been able to deny Magnus anything.One thing is sure whatever happens Magnus is going to make Halloween a night to remember.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So just a bit of Halloween silliness. Hope you enjoy..
> 
> As always with huge thanks to @ladymatt for being not only an awesome and amazing beta but a much needed cheerleader.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary is confused and Magnus has an idea..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so just a bit of Halloween silliness for the Boom Bitches Halloween fic contest....Managed to get chapter 1 in at exactly 1.5k so yay !
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy

 

“To those of you unfortunate enough to have been picked for tonight’s duty shift, please rest assured that next year your names will be withdrawn from the selection process.”

Alec stood on the raised platform, hands clasped firmly behind his back, and addressed the crowded ops room. It was painfully obvious which shadowhunters had drawn the short straw and been unlucky enough to have to work on the quietest night of the year. Their resigned faces stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the crowds of people excited to head out for a night of freedom. Alec knew exactly what it felt like. For many years he’d volunteered to take on the night shift, having nowhere better to be, and being fully prepared to spend the evening with a good book and disturbingly silent monitors.

Under his parents’ leadership it was an open secret that this particular shift was decided largely by who was in their bad books. One of Alec’s first actions as head was to implement a lottery system instead. It was a move that was extremely popular, except of course with his parabatai who was one of the unfortunate few to have his name selected.

Alec’s eyes flitted across to Jace who was standing with his arms firmly crossed and a scowl on his face that could probably be seen from outer space. Unsurprisingly, despite his best efforts, which started with calling in favours and ended in thinly veiled threats and intimidation, he hadn’t succeeded in finding anyone to swap with him. Alec couldn't help but feel it would do him good to not have everything his own way for once.

Snapping his attention back to the crowds he could see the ops room starting to become impatient and restless and decided to move things along. To be fair, he had the added incentive of knowing Magnus would be arriving soon and had promised him a ‘spooktastical’ evening of fun, whatever that meant.

“On a final note.” Alec straightened his spine, assuming his best leader persona. “Whilst I hope the rest of you enjoy your evening, please be aware that any repeat of last year’s bad behaviour will be looked upon very poorly.”

Alec glared at the Proudfoot twins, who had been arrested last year following an incident with too much seelie wine and a public fountain. It was with some degree of satisfaction that he noted that the pair of them looked suitably sheepish.

“So all that’s left to say is enjoy your evening. Dismissed.” As Alec stepped down from the platform, the crowds parted as he walked briskly to his office. He let the excited chatter wash over him knowing that he only had a small amount of paperwork to finish before he too could escape for the night.

………..

Alec had barely started on the first report when there was a knock on the door.

“Come in,” Alec shouted out, the smile on his face fading when he realised it wasn't Magnus arriving but Clary instead.

Granted, he got on better with her these days but nonetheless, he really didn't want to deal with her begging to let Jace off his shift. Where Alec had a lifetime of developing immunity to his parabatai’s puppy dog eyes, Clary had yet to develop that skill.

Clary threw herself onto the chair in front of the desk, her brow furrowed.

“Before you start, no, there is no way I’ll change Jace’s shift. He was selected fair and square.” Alec decided that nipping things in the bud was probably the best strategy, not even making eye contact with Clary, instead focusing his attention back on his paperwork.

“Oh yeah. I know,” Clary replied distractedly and her confused tone made Alec lookup.

“Then?” Alec raised an eyebrow, not entirely sure he really wanted to know what was bothering her.

Although things had improved, Clary Fray was still a trouble magnet and Alec was really, really, looking forward to spending an evening with Magnus without the threat of work interrupting.

“Honestly?” Clary took a deep breath, only continuing when Alec, despite his better judgement, nodded for her to continue. “Look, I'm a bit confused.”

Rather than answer, Alec tilted his head to one side and watched as Clary, never one to stay still for more than a second, sprang to her feet and began pacing the room.

“There’s hardly anyone on duty tonight.” Clary frowned.

“Uh-huh.”

“It’s just, well, it’s Halloween. Surely that’s the busiest night for The Institute.” Clary paused her pacing and looked at him.

“Excuse me?”

“Well, you know, demons and spirits and witches and things…” Clary’s voice faded away as Alec couldn't help roll his eyes. Sometimes, with the way Clary excelled at her training, he forgot that, unlike the rest of them, she’d only recently become a Shadowhunter.

“Mundane nonsense,” Alec replied trying, and likely failing, to keep the contempt out of his voice.

“Oh. I thought..” Clary began to speak again, only this time she was interrupted by a far more welcome intrusion.

“Halloween is the quietest night in the Shadoworld, my dear,” Magnus said and Alec couldn't help but smile at the sight of his boyfriend leaning against the door frame, a look of amusement on his face.

“The vampires refuse to get involved in any way whatsoever as it’s far too cliche, the werewolves like to play it down as they find all the Wolfman films very derogatory and the seelies are far too busy getting drunk in their own realm.”

“So surely that’s the perfect night for demons to take advantage.” Clary, as ever, was determined to not concede the point.

“Even demons have standards.” Magnus laughed as he walked into the room and round the desk to press a kiss on the top of Alec’s head. “Also, it goes back centuries. Halloween, as the mundanes know it, is a relatively recent invention, you know. There are many who subscribe to the tradition of Halloween, or Samhain to give it its old name, as more of a New Year celebration.”

“Sorry to disappoint you, Fray,” Alec said as Clary slumped down on the chair again. “If I were you, I’d join someone on a night out or get a good book.”

“Hey, you can join us, if you like.” Simon bounced into the room. Alec wasn't even slightly surprised and, more worryingly, was getting accustomed to the vampire’s presence. Secretly he approved that ever since they’d begun dating, Simon and Isabelle were rarely apart for long. Not that he’d ever admit it.  “When I found out, I said to Izzy ‘it‘s just like Buffy’ and can you believe it, she’s never even seen it, so obviously time for a marathon.”

“What’s a Buffy?” Alec mouthed to Magnus and Magnus shook his head affectionately.

“Not you too, dude. Seriously?” Simon looked aghast.

“Ah Simon, Alexander’s knowledge of pop culture is somewhat of a work in progress.” Magnus laughed, laying his hand on Alec’s shoulder and squeezing gently.

“Makes sense, I suppose,” Clary said looking more than a little disappointed. “I guess I was just expecting demons and so forth or, you know, at the very least, ghosts.”

Alec snorted derisively.

“What?” Clary snapped.

“Ghosts don't exist, well at least not in the way mundanes think about them.’ Alec explained, deciding to keep things simple rather than get into the ghost that protected the London Institute.

“Actually that’s not strictly true, darling,” Magnus said and Alec looked up at him in disbelief. “Granted, they are rare but they are very much real.”

“Come on, Magnus, don't encourage her,” Alec muttered.

“What can I say, Alexander? It’s the truth. I've seen one with my own eyes.” Magnus shrugged and Alec was sure he saw a look of sadness in his boyfriend’s eyes before it was instantly replaced with a look he was far too familiar with. A look that said Magnus had had an idea and, in all likelihood, a suitably ridiculous one.

“In fact I have a plan for how I can prove it to you.” Magnus grinned and Alec had to resist shaking his head. “If you don't mind putting your plans on hold for this evening, you two and the delightful Isabelle are cordially invited to a seance at Casa Bane.”

“Listen, I'm not sure..” Alec began to protest.

“Nonsense, it’s an excellent plan. One thing that the mundanes do have correct is that tonight the veil between worlds is at its thinnest and there is someone I've always wished for you to meet.” Magnus waved off his concerns with a flick of his hand.

Alec wanted nothing more than to argue back but, seeing the hopeful look in his boyfriends eyes, he found it impossible to say no.

“Wonderful. Well then, shall we meet up in an hour, I have a few things to arrange first.” Magnus didn't give anyone a chance to argue before he kissed Alec again and headed out, his face a picture of excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so two more chapters to go, I'm hoping to update weekly so fingers crossed I won't get too distracted by PCA voting..
> 
> Anyway hopefully you enjoyed that and feel free to leave a comment.


	2. Chapter 2

  
_“All I’m saying is don't get your hopes up too much.”_

Even over the tinny phone speaker, Magnus could hear the concern in Catarina’s voice.

“You worry too much,” Magnus replied, choosing for now to ignore the phone which was currently sat on his desk in the apothecary, instead focusing on the many jars and bottles on the shelves lining the walls.

Picking up a jar of mermaid scale he held it up, shaking the contents slightly to examine them in the last rays of sunlight filtering through the window. Satisfied there was still enough sheen, he placed the jar back on the shelf.

_“Do I? Magnus, this isn't the first time you’ve tried this and I'm just worried you’ll be disappointed again,”_ Catarina continued.

“Ah yes, but this time it’s Halloween,” Magnus replied distractedly as he opened a jar of dried Amonita Phalloides mushroom, scrunching his nose in distaste as the smell hit him. On the plus side, at least they were still fresh which, in itself, was a miracle. It wasn't every day you needed a highly poisonous fungus as an ingredient.

“And as the delightful Ms Fray reminded me, the veils between the worlds are much thinner today, hence the spell is far more likely to be successful.” With a flick of his wrist, Magnus sent the jar to join the collection of ingredients on his rapidly filling coffee table. If only he could dispel Catarina’s worries so easily, Magnus mused.

_“Granted, I’ll give you that,”_ Catarina conceded.

“And I know this spell can work. I'm quite sure you haven't forgotten Ragnor’s epic spiritualist evenings. As I remember, they were quite the talk of Victorian London.” Moving over to a mismatched pile of plates, Magnus selected a large silver one and sent that to join everything on the coffee table.

_“Yes but Ragnor..”_ Catarina began to speak and Magnus turned and glared at the phone.

“Catarina Loss, if you are suggesting that Ragnor was more powerful than me then you and I may fall out.” Magnus pouted, folding his arms across his chest, despite Catarina not being able to see him.

_“Now you know that’s not what I'm saying at all. I'm just pointing out that Ragnor spent decades perfecting that spell and yet you expect to get it to work after a few attempts,”_ Catarina said, and Magnus could practically see her rolling her eyes.

“Yes, well luckily enough I have his step by step instructions. Never let it be said that Ragnor was anything less than meticulous.” Magnus approached the desk and ran his fingers over the handwritten pages in Ragnor’s journal, a soft smile playing on his lips. “It’s going to work, Catarina. I'm sure of it.”

_“I hope you’re right,”_ Catarina muttered so softly it was barely audible.

“Oh ye of little faith,” Magnus chuckled. “Well, be prepared to eat your words when I prove it to you tonight and, before you argue, you know your curiosity is bound to get the better of you.”

Magnus gathered up the journal, holding it under his arm before retrieving the phone with the other.

“Well, someone needs to make sure you don't cause too much chaos,” Catarina grumbled, although Magnus knew that if there was the slightest chance that the spell would work, it would take more than an army of forsaken to keep her away. _“But be warned, unless I can stop a certain little warlock eating all her trick or treat candy, you’ll have to deal with a hyperactive sugar-rushing child.”_

“Duly noted,” Magnus replied seriously, smiling softly at the thought of Catarina taking Madzie out to do something so mundane as trick or treating. “She’s lucky to have you, you know.”

Magnus meant every word. Catarina, unlike most warlocks he knew, had benefited from a stable family growing up and seemed determined to provide the same security for Madzie. She’d argued from the start that it was important that Madzie grew up with a clear understanding of mundane society and it would appear traditional Halloween activities was definitely a part of that.

_“Now don't you be getting all soft on me, Bane,”_ Catarina laughed.

“Wouldn't dream of it, my dear. In any case, I have some serious decorating to do to make this soiree perfect.” Magnus smiled to himself as he imagined exactly how he was going to decorate. If all went to plan, his special guest would love it, or think it was frightfully tasteless. Either would be amusing.

…………

An hour later, when Alec arrived, the loft was a flurry of activity with Magnus standing in the middle like a magical tornado. He was so absorbed with what he was doing that he didn't even see Alec approach, only noticing when he heard Alec’s cry of alarm as he ducked out the way of a set of heavy brocade curtains as they missed his head by inches before reaching their final destination, artfully draped over the balcony doors.

“Oh Alexander, perfect timing.” Magnus moved over and lightly kissed a somewhat shellshocked Alec on the lips. “I hope you approve of the decor.”

Magnus indicated the main room with a flourish of his arm.

“It's certainly different,” Alec mumbled before seeing the way Magnus narrowed his eyes as he looked at him. “I mean, it's very impressive.”

Magnus’ expression softened a little and, grabbing Alec’s hand, started to drag him round the space.

“Well, ambiance is everything, I always think, and I've been wanting to get some of these pieces out of storage for some time. For example, this table.” Magnus indicated a large, ornate, circular table which was taking up most of the center of the room. “Did you know this table was owned by Charles Dickens himself, a lovely man, he gave it to me after a particularly enjoyable evening of cards.”

Alec barely had a chance to examine the ornate carving on the dark mahogany table before he was being dragged over to the other side of the room.

“Now these curtains are rather special. They used to belong to Queen Victoria.” Magnus ran his hand, almost reverentially, down the deep plum velvet drapes that were obscuring the wall behind the table. “Tragic, really, but after her husband, Albert, died, she only wanted to be surrounded by black. It was impeccable timing on my part that saved them from the bonfire.”

Alec smiled fondly as Magnus led him round. He was pretty sure he would never tire of his boyfriend’s epic stories, even though he suspected most them were exaggerated at best, if not out and out fabrications.

A sharp knock at the door broke the spell.

“Oh good lord, is that the time already? I'm not even half ready,” Magnus complained, fiddling with his ear cuff.

“You look amazing though.” Alec often wondered at his boyfriend’s obsession with the perfect outfit. Partly, it was because Alec favoured comfort over fashion and partly because he was certain that, even if Magnus was dressed in a sack, he’d still be the most beautiful man in the world.

This evening was a case in point. Not only was Magnus’ hair perfectly coiffed and his makeup flawlessly dramatic, but his outfit was amazing. Clearly continuing the Victoriana theme, Magnus was wearing tight satin pants coupled with a crisp white shirt, open enough at the neck to show off a deep purple cravat. The vest he’d chose was also dark purple but with a mesmerising swirling pattern picked out in gold thread. If he was honest, the way it fitted Magnus’ perfect torso was more than a little distracting.

“Thank you, darling. Now, if you don't mind getting the door, I’ll go grab my jacket.” Magnus patted his arm gently before disappearing off to the bedroom, leaving Alec to open the door to Clary, Simon and Isabelle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next time, let the seance begin....


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The science

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this took waaaaaayyyyyy longer than I thought but its finally here.I hope you enjoy

Magnus was anxious, there was no denying it. The fact that getting his ragtag group of friends to settle down in their respective places around the perfectly arranged table had been challenging, to put it mildly, hadn't helped one bit. In retrospect, he shouldn't have expected anything else.

First of all, he'd had to deal with Simon bouncing like an excited toddler as he took in the decorations in the loft, which were rather fabulous, even if he said so himself. Then Catarina had called to say she was running late, so of course they couldn't start without her. Simon had insisted that they watch a halloween Buffy episode while they wait and couldn't resist providing commentary all the way through. It was a shame really, as it was an episode Magnus rather liked.

When Catarina and Madzie arrived, it was clear that Catarina hadn't managed to stop Madzie from gorging herself on her Halloween candy. For the next half an hour the loft was a flurry of activity as an overexcited young warlock talked his and Alec’s ears off with a blow by blow account of her evening until she inevitably crashed and needed to be put to bed. Luckily Magnus always kept the spare room ready for Madzie’s visits, so at least that part was relatively straightforward despite her protestations that she wanted to stay up.

Finally, he’d managed to round everyone up, which was about as easy as herding cats, and got them seated around the table. By that point it was nearly midnight, which Magnus couldn't help but feel was rather apt.

It was only when he stood up to address the group that the doubts started to creep in. After all, Catarina was right, he had tried this spell more than a few times and so far he hadn't had any success. Still, he’s committed himself now, so there was no way he was going to let any anxiety show. Lilith forbid.

In a suitably dramatic fashion, he removed his Victorian tailcoat and placed it on the back of the chair before rolling up his shirt sleeves. Glancing quickly to the side, he saw Alec watching him intently before giving him a small nod, his way of saying ‘you’ve got this’. Naturally the one person to see through his false bravado was his boyfriend and that thought alone, the unquestioning belief Alec had in him, was enough to give him a burst of confidence. Smiling softly, he winked at Alec before turning his attention back to the group.

“Well then, it’s approaching the witching hour, so I think it’s high time we invited our special guest to join us.” Magnus’ words were greeted with a low murmur of approval.

Magnus wiggled his fingers, blue sparks of magic dancing on his fingertips and closing his eyes, began to chant. _Spiritus Ragnor Fell_

_Relinquere et ad inferos_

_Volumus videre_

_Tecum loqui_

_Ad te audiunt_

_Ut placeat tibi_

_Ut veniat ad nos huc._

With a click of his fingers he summoned a picture of Ragnor and an old cravat belonging to him into his hand, before clapping his hands together in a shower of blue sparks that made the objects disappear into the ether.

A low rumble reverberated around the loft and the multiple candles spread around the space flickered as if disturbed by a breeze.

And then, nothing.

Not a thing.

Magnus slumped down onto his chair in defeat.

“It didn't work,” he muttered under his breath. He’d been so sure, convinced that everything was perfect and yet…

“Magnus..” Alec said, but Magnus didn't even look up, instead looking down at his fingernails until it hit him.

“The little bugger!” Magnus reached forward and grabbed the spellbook, scanning furiously through the instructions.

“Magnus!” Alec insisted, but Magnus waved him off with a flick of his hand.

“He’s put a flaw in the spell. I know he has. Honestly, it would be just like him to do that. Now all I have to do is find it and…”

“Magnus..”

Magnus glanced up, wondering why everyone was suddenly shouting at him and, more importantly, why Simon was pointing over his shoulder, his mouth gaping like a fish. Before he had a chance to ask, Alec grabbed him firmly by the shoulders and turned him to see what everyone was looking at.

“Oh!” Magnus gasped as he realised the reason why everyone looked like they’d seen a ghost. It was because, well, they had.

There, sitting in one of the armchairs as if it were an everyday occurrence, was none other than Ragnor Fell having what looked like a very intent conversation with Madzie, who had somehow sneaked into the room, whilst balancing a teacup on his knee.

Without even thinking, Magnus sprung to his feet.

“You’re here..” he said as he stormed over to Ragnor, not entirely sure whether to be pleased or annoyed that Ragnor hadn't even had the good manners to at least announce he’d arrived.

“Well, you called me. I thought that was rather the point.” Ragnor rolled his eyes before looking back down at Madzie and shaking his head, shrugging his shoulders as she covered her mouth to hide her giggle.

“Yes but I didn't know it had actually worked,” Magnus began, only for Ragnor to interrupt him again.

“My spells always work,” Ragnor grumbled. “And unlike you, I don't feel the need to always make a dramatic entrance.”

“Pfft. Of course not,” Magnus muttered under his breath. It was classic Ragnor to sneak in unannounced and just wait for the moment when everyone noticed. And he called Magnus dramatic.

“But I suppose some things never change, do they? Like your knack for finding the worst possible moment to call. I _was_ having the most fascinating discussion with Charles Darwin about how natural selection theory can be equally applied to the Downworld.” Although Ragnor complained, there was no mistaking the slight quirk to his lips that made it quite clear he was anything but truly annoyed. “He had some rather interesting thoughts on the matter, I must say, and if my new friend Madzie here is anything to go by, I’m sure our theory is entirely correct and with time, warlock powers will only increase. We were just getting to the crux of the argument and then the next thing I know, I'm here.”

“Oh, I'm so sorry to have disturbed you,” Magnus replied sarcastically. If he was honest, the thing he’d missed most about having Ragnor around was the playful banter they inevitably slipped into. “I can always send you back, you know.”

“I’d like to see you try, dear boy. I think you’ll find that on Samhain, I can stay as long as I like and it seems I have some catching up to do. Speaking of.” Ragnor placed his tea cup on the side table and stood up. Magnus couldn't help but feel the action was a bit ridiculous considering the cup was translucent and clearly not corporeal either. Apparently some habits transcended trivial things such as dying.

“Seeing as Magnus seems to have forgotten his manners, I suppose I should introduce myself.” Ragnor moved over to the table where everyone was still seated whilst Madzie followed dutifully behind. “Now obviously Catarina, I already know. You look well, my dear, and Madzie has been saying some wonderful things about you, which isn't even slightly surprising. She’s very talented, you know.”

“Oh, I know that. Which reminds me, it’s well past your bedtime, young lady.” Catarina smiled as Madzie tried to hide behind Ragnor’s legs. The fact that Ragnor was a ghost and therefore not solid, apparently hadn't dawned on her yet. “But I suppose you can stay up a little later, just this once.”

Madzie burst into a grin and sprinted over to Catarina, who bundled her up onto her knee.

“He’s a real ghost..” Madzie said, wide eyed with excitement as she pointed at Ragnor, who smiled benevolently at her antics.

“Yes, he is.” Catarina smiled down at her before looking back to Ragnor. “I think she approves, you know.”

“She has excellent taste.” Ragnor agreed as he straightened his cravat before turning his attention to the rest of the group. “Now, Ms Fray and I have already met. By the way, your mother sends her regards, she’s really very proud of you, you know.”

“My mom? Really?” Clary’s voice wavered a little as she spoke.

“Of course. Jocelyn and I knew each other very well back in the day,” Ragnor replied, smiling softly.

“So she could come and visit?” Clary looked expectantly at Ragnor. Magnus saw the frustration in his old friend’s face as he raised his hand as if to place it on her shoulder, only to realise that he wasn't able to, instead leaving it hovering just above.

“I'm so sorry, my dear, but the only success I've had with this spell is with the spirits of warlocks. I suspect it’s due to their prolonged lifespan and therefore having more connection to the mortal world,” Ragnor said and Clary’s shoulders slumped.

“I know she would, if she could, biscuit.” Magnus stepped forward to reassure the redhead.

“Perhaps if Magnus and I put our heads together, we may be able to tweak things a bit,” Ragnor mused.

“Two brains are better than one,” Magnus added.

“Indeed, they are,” Ragnor agreed.

“Perhaps we could stabilise the formulation, ground it to the earth somehow,” Magnus mused, never one to resist a challenge.

“That would be the sensible option,” Ragnor replied, his head tilting to one side as he considered the options. “I would suggest, at the moment, that it is more aimed towards the target, rather than the ultimate destination.”

“Are you actually admitting to a flaw in one of your spells? Death has really changed you, my friend.” Magnus stifled a laugh as he put a hand to his chest as if in shock.

“Yes, well, unlike you, dear boy, I am capable of admitting there’s room for improvement.” Ragnor raised an eyebrow, his expression serious despite the unmistakable twinkle in his eyes.

“Well, you can't improve on perfection.” Magnus dramatically swept a hand down his body to accentuate his point and this time Ragnor barely managed to hold in his laugh, coming out more like a stifled snort.

“Magnus, I have known you long enough that I won't be distracted by your shenanigans,” Ragnor chided goodnaturedly. “Unfortunately for you, I have already worked out a possible solution despite your attempts to distract me with your theatrics..”

“As if I would,” Magnus said in mock innocence. Naturally Ragnor had seen through him, the thought making him smile. It seemed that even death couldn't really change the dynamic between him and his oldest friend.

“Oh you absolutely would, but that’s by the by. To get back to the point, I would suggest that a simple addition may be the solution.” As was often the way, Ragnor fell into the trap of a long winded answer, giving Magnus the perfect opportunity to butt in and try and beat him at his own game.

“Lodestone,” they both said at the same time.

“Dammit,” Magnus muttered, he’d really thought he could beat Ragnor to the punch this time.

“I may be dead but you still have to be quicker than that,” Ragnor smirked.

“Well, I’d call that a draw, personally,” Magnus grinned, not even slightly annoyed.

“You two,” Catarina laughed, shaking her head.

“Did you honestly expect anything different?” Magnus replied.

“God no, the pair of you will never change,” Catarina smiled back.

“Well, I would suggest we try the modification next year. I must confess, it would be interesting to see if it works,” Ragnor replied, straightening his ghostly cravat once more.

“Who says I’ll invite you back next year?” Magnus poked his tongue out.

“Now, now, no one likes a sore loser,” Ragnor replied and, before Magnus had a chance to respond, turned his attention to the far side of the table where Isabelle and a wide-eyed Simon were still seated, watching the proceedings. “I don't believe we’ve been introduced.”

Ragnor addressed the pair before briefly aiming a pointed look at Magnus over his shoulder.

“I'm Isabelle Lightwood and this is my boyfriend, Simon Lewis.” Naturally it was Izzy that took the lead, Simon still clearly somewhat shell shocked.

“Ah, Miss Lightwood. I should've recognised the family resemblance. I had the pleasure of making the acquaintance of many of your ancestors and it would appear that the Lightwood genes are rather strong.” Ragnor bowed with a flourish and Isabelle giggled. “And you must be the infamous daylighter, quite the talk of the afterlife, you know.”

“Woah, really? I mean, yeah, but..” Magnus let his mind drift as Simon rambled on in typical form, he’d forgotten how content just having Ragnor around made him feel. It was only when he felt a hand on his shoulder that he snapped back to reality.

“You really did it,” Alec whispered as he sneaked an arm around Magnus’ waist and tucked him against his side.

“Should I be offended you doubted me?” Magnus teased, and Alec scrunched his brow adorably.

“I never doubt you, Magnus.” As ever, Alec replied in his most straightforward manner, looking deep into Magnus’ eyes.

“I know, darling.” Magnus lifted a hand to cup Alec’s cheek.

“Now then, this is someone I really wanted to meet.” Ragnor’s booming voice effectively broke the mood. “I'm quite sure I have some excellent stories to tell you, it’s only fair you know what you've got yourself into and, trust me, I know all the skeletons in this man’s closet.”

Ragnor smirked slightly at his friends nervous expression and perhaps Magnus started to regret inviting him to visit, if only a little. It wasn't that he thought that Ragnor would say anything bad but, equally well, he knew that his oldest friend would enjoy dragging up all the many embarrassing episodes that Magnus had accumulated over centuries of existence.

“Oh really?” Alec raised an eyebrow as he glanced at Magnus, the corners of his eyes crinkling in amusement.

“I wouldn’t believe anything from this old fool.” Magnus indicated Ragnor with his thumb. “He does so love to overembellish any story, especially if it makes him look better.”

“Now I'm really interested,” Alec teased, and Magnus groaned as he buried his face inhis shoulder.

“Good lad.” Ragnor went to pat Alec’s arm before clearly thinking better of it. “Now then, let's go sit down. Tell me, has he ever told you about what happened in Peru…?”

“No, he has not,” Alec replied seriously, but Magnus could see the smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

“Well, that’s an excellent place to start.” Ragnor beamed at the prospect of Magnus’ embarrassment. Magnus wasn’t even slightly surprised.

.....................

Truthfully, Alec had been somewhat anxious as to how the evening would play out. In part, he was worried that Magnus’ spell wouldn't work. He knew how much it meant to his boyfriend and didn't think he could bear to see the look of disappointment on his face. Mainly though, he was worried about everything actually going to plan. However much Magnus enjoyed complaining about Ragnor’s ridiculous ways, there was no mistaking the affection in his voice whenever he spoke about his old friend. Ragnor Fell was important to Magnus and that in turn made Alec more than a little keen to make a good impression.

As it turned out, his worries were ill-founded on both fronts. The evening had been a roaring success with Ragnor and Magnus keeping everyone thoroughly entertained with increasingly far-fetched stories. As the night progressed, Alec found himself relaxing and had enjoyed Ragnor’s company far more than he could ever have thought possible. 

It was just after 2 am when Clary, Isabelle and Simon had left. Early patrol was looming for the two Shadowhunters, it was with a great deal of reluctance that they took their leave. Alec supposed it made sense, it wasn't every day you got to hang out with an actual ghost.

Shortly after, Catarina joined Madzie, who was still fast asleep in Magnus’ spare room. Alec had the strong suspicion it was to give Magnus and him some alone time with Ragnor.

Since then the hours had flown by, filled with a pair of warlocks arguing about whose account of their multiple exploits was more accurate. Alec suspected the truth was somewhere in the middle but was enjoying the playful back and forth between the pair.

So it was that, before he’d even realised it, the sky, which had been inky black, had started to lighten to the pale misty grey that indicated a new day was starting. Clearly he wasn't the only one that noticed. Despite being in the middle of a heated discussion about whose fault it was that Ragnor had ended up covered in guano in the cargo hold of a South American ship, Ragnor paused and  glanced towards the glass doors that led to the roof terrace.

“As much as I refuse to concede the point, it appears time has other ideas.” Ragnor held up a hand to silence Magnus and his expression took on a far more sombre look. “Now, seeing as I shall have to leave at sunrise, I really think you should go and wake Catarina and Madzie. Make them one of those ridiculous concoctions you have the audacity to call tea, there’s a good fellow.” 

“Says the man who never drank anything more exciting than English Breakfast Tea,” Magnus teased back, although there was a certain tightness to his voice. The only indication that he too realised their time would soon be up.

“Anyway, you just want me out of the way so you can bore Alexander with more of your preposterous tales,” Magnus continued, attempting, and failing miserably, to be lighthearted.

“Yes, well unlike you, I don't exaggerate. Perhaps Alec would enjoy hearing a believable story for once,” Ragnor retorted. As he sat up straighter in his chair, he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Anyone would think you were afraid of what I’ll tell him.”

“Am not,” Magnus pouted, rolling his eyes dramatically. 

“Very mature,” Ragnor muttered, unable to hide the small smile playing at his lips.

“Well, don't listen to anything that grumpy old goat tells you, darling.” Magnus got to his feet and pressed a kiss to the top of Alec’s head before glaring at Ragnor. “And you, don't forget I have excellent hearing and the kitchen’s not that far away, you know.” 

“Like that would stop me.” Ragnor raised an eyebrow and Magnus only huffed softly and shook his head before walking away.

“Well, at least I'm comforted to know that Magnus never changes,” Ragnor chuckled as soon as Magnus was out of earshot before turning his full attention onto Alec. It was more than a little disconcerting.

Ragnor Fell’s gaze held the kind of intensity that felt like it was staring into your very soul. That, coupled with his headmaster-like demeanor, all combined to give a somewhat intimidating effect and Alec subconsciously squared his shoulders. He was beginning to feel a little sorry for Ragnor’s students during his teaching days at the Shadowhunter Academy, they must have been terrified. Although that in itself was probably not necessarily a bad thing. 

“So I should thank you,” Alec blurted out. Despite the fact that over the last few hours he and Ragnor had got on famously without the buffer of Magnus, it felt like there was a new sort of tension. Ragnor raised an eyebrow.

“Magnus told me what you did, for us, before the wedding,” Alec clarified rather clumsily.

“He told you? Well, as usual, Magnus is overplaying my role. I did very little, other than clarify what he already knew.” Ragnor shrugged, seemingly uncomfortable with any praise.

Alec hummed softly, unsure of how to proceed. Ragnor, however, hadn't finished speaking.

“As it turns out, you are far better for him than I could ever have hoped,” Ragnor said, more to himself than to Alec. “Magnus has always harboured the notion that he is somehow unloveable. I am more than glad that you have proved him wrong.”

“That’s…” Alec couldn't find the words. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen the vulnerability in Magnus, often in the most surprising ways, and yet…

“Ridiculous? Yes, I am fully aware. Oftentimes, the way the world sees you is not the way you see yourself.” Ragnor, Alec was increasingly realising, had an uncanny knack of knowing the right thing to say.  “But you, dear boy, see right through his bluster and _that_ is exactly what he needs. Of course, that doesn't mean you haven't made mistakes. I think we can both agree on that.”

Ragnor sat back on his chair, smirking slightly at the shocked expression on Alec’s face.

“How would you know that?” Alec gasped. 

Why he asked the question he didn't really know, because Alec was fairly sure he already knew the answer. Magnus Bane had a rather unlikely guardian angel in the from of the grumpy ghost warlock sat opposite him. Despite the way the pair had playfully bickered for the last few hours, there was no doubt in his mind that there was nothing they wouldn't do for each other. 

“Oh, don't get me wrong, the afterlife is very interesting but every now and then I do enjoy checking in on the old reprobate.” As Ragnor spoke, Alec noticed, he moved his arm around, the flowing cuffs of his sleeves flapping softly. It was exactly the same thing Magnus would do when trying to downplay the seriousness of what he was saying. Even in death, Ragnor’s concern for his old friend didn't end.

“On the plus side, at least with you in the picture, I don't have to do it as often as I’d feared. So thank you for allowing me to actually enjoy my death, shall we say.” Ragnor laughed softly.

“Um, no problem?” Alec shifted uncomfortably. This time it was _his_ turn to feel unwilling to accept praise for something that was as natural as breathing to him.

“He saved my life.” Alec added the last part quietly, unsure of how Ragnor would take the comment but feeling it needed to be said.

“You saved each other. Never forget that,” Ragnor replied, leaning forward in his chair and gazing intently at Alec before breaking the tension with a bright smile. “But we aren't taking advantage of a certain warlock’s absence. It strikes me that now is the perfect opportunity to tell you the real story of Peru. Let me start by saying it involves a railroad, Magnus’ main obsession at the time, coffee, and the bankrupting of an entire country. Definitely one you’ll want to hear.”

Ragnor waggled his eyebrows mischievously and Alec barked out a laugh. This was most definitely a story he wanted to hear.

………..

Madzie ran ahead of Magnus and Catarina, already excited to see her ghostly friend again, despite the early hour.

Catarina smiled softly as she followed, teacup held tightly in her hand, watching Madzie scamper ahead. Magnus was glad the pair had found each other.

Magnus had delayed a little before rousing the pair of them. Despite his words, he really wanted to give Alec and Ragnor a chance to get to know each other. He didn't even mind that Ragnor was undoubtedly telling his boyfriend every single embarrassing story he knew. There were a lot of them.

Although he’d never admit it, it meant the world to him that two of his favourite people got on and he’d never had a single doubt that it would happen. Alec had won over Catarina without even trying and, despite her friendly demeanor, Magnus knew she was much more of a challenge than Ragnor. The irony that, on first impressions, the opposite seemed true wasn't lost on him.

Unsurprisingly, as the trio re-entered the loft’s main room, Alec and Ragnor were laughing together like old friends. To say it warmed Magnus’ heart would be an understatement.

“Ragnor,” Madzie declared as she ran towards him, her feet pounding on the polished floor making far more noise than should be natural for her diminutive size.

“Well, if it isn't my favourite little warlock princess,” Ragnor said, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiled. “And, of course, good morning to you too, Catarina. Magnus, will you get that look off your face. Alec has kept me very well occupied and I really don't see why you should be surprised by that.”

“I'm more amazed he put up with you for more than five minutes without trying to banish you,” Magnus retorted. Ragnor didn't even dignify that with an answer, instead simply ignoring the jibe and continuing as if he hadn't heard it.

“Well, time and tide waits for no ghost.” Ragor gracefully got to his feet. “But it has been a pleasure. I hope that we can repeat this next year, perhaps with Jocelyn?”

“It would be quite the party, wouldn't it?” Magnus laughed.

“Definitely better than that speakeasy in Seattle,” Ragnor replied with a smile.

“Now, don't push it,” Magnus laughed.

“Wouldn't dream of it.”

Gradually, the room became lighter as Ragnor crouched down to speak directly to Madzie.

“Now Madzie, I want you to promise to listen to Catarina. She is very wise.” Madzie nodded solemnly at Ragnor’s words. “That’s my girl.”

Ragnor stood again, positioning himself with his back to the glass doors. The first hints of sunlight at his back framed him with an almost ethereal glow. Magnus knew for sure he was standing where he was entirely for effect. The thought made him stifle a smile.

“Catarina, my dear friend, you, as ever, are incredible and it has been wonderful to see you again.” Ragnor smiled as the light surrounding him continued to increase, catching on the dust motes in the air. With every second that passed, he became dimmer and dimmer.

“Alec Lightwood, I am glad to have finally made your acquaintance. I only wish the circumstances had been different.” Ragnor’s smile was becoming fuzzy around the edges, his whole appearance starting to blur into the background.

Magnus wasn’t even slightly ready to say goodbye to his friend and he knew that it was out of his hands. Alec silently moved next to him, interlacing their fingers together. His silent support naturally being exactly what Magnus needed.

“And Magnus, do try and keep this one. For once, I actually approve,” Ragnor continued. Out of the corner of his eye, Magnus saw the lopsided smile on Alec’s face that he loved so much. “He normally has the worst taste in romantic partners. Trust me, there are a plethora of stories for you next year.”

Ragnor accompanied his last words with a wink at Alec. Before Magnus had chance to retort, a beam of sunlight burst through the windows, the room filling with its pale gold glow. In a blink of the eye, Ragnor was gone.

Beside him, Alec squeezed Magnus’ hand tightly.

Next year, Ragnor had said. That thought alone was enough to lift some of the sadness of parting. There would be a new tradition from now on and Magnus was already planning how to make next Halloween the most spectacular ever.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're done..
> 
> hopefully it was OK. Id love to hear what you think..xox

**Author's Note:**

> So two more chapters to go...I'm going to update weekly up until Halloween.
> 
> Anyway feel free to leave a comment as Id love to hear what you think.


End file.
